Finn the Demon Hunter
by brewer235
Summary: Finn lives the life of a sword for hire until he finial gets a chance to have a home. All he has to do is slay a vampire, easy right? but what Finn doesn't know is that what he really wants may just be the very thing he is sent to kill. Review and tell me what you think!


It was a dark night in the candy kingdom and a hooded man had entered the candy inn. All eyes were fixed on him as he made his way to the bar. "What will ya have stranger?" "Just a water..and some information." He turned getting him a glass before leaning in "What kind of information?" "I need some info on a certain...vampire." and with that all the inn was silent with a bit of fear in the atmosphere. The man sighed "that's dangerous work stranger, many have gone after the vampire..none have returned. All I know is it dwells in the dark forest to the west" He smiled and got up heading towards the door. "What's your name stranger?" the man yelled. "Its Finn. Finn the human" and with that he was gone.

Finn was raised by dogs but when his parents died his brother Jake moved in with his wife and Finn found himself wondering as a sword for hire. Most places wouldn't let him stay since being a human many saw him as a bad omen and a sign of bad luck so they avoided him. It wasn't untill he came to the candy kingdom and met princess bubblegum that he felt he had a home. After two years he developed a huge crush on the princess had finally worked the courage to ask what he could do to prove his love to her. She told him of a vampire that plagued her kingdom and that slaying it would show his courage and devotion to her. She wasn't too clear or eager to share the details of the vampire so finding it would be the hard part but with his sword and pack he hoped on his horse and made for the dark forest.

He entered the forest and could already feel the peering eyes of someone watching and decided to set up camp. He sat by his fire listening untill he heard a call from the woods. "Help! help!" it yelled sounding like a small child in danger his hero instincts kicked in and he dashed towards the voice coming to an opening and finding no one there. He heard a laugh behind him "Wow this was TOO easy!" and heard a large figure leapt from the shadows. He turned with lightning speed to see a large wolf lunging at him s he drew his sword and dived under it slicing at its paw causing it to yelp. The wolf was Massive, its white fur and blood-red eyes made it clear it was no ordinary wolf but the vampire Finn was hunting.

Sword in hand he took a fighting stance as the wolf and him walked circles waiting for one to make a move. "You've got some nerve kid, coming after me. It will be a treat to feed on a human, I have never had the luxury." "You will fall here vampire and your terrorizing days will end. I will no longer let you prey on the weak!" "Hah! what would you know about the weak fool!" and with that the wolf lunged at him. Finn thinking fast pivoted to the right barely dodging its massive jaw as he punched it hard in the face sending it staggering to the side as he raised his blade to strike. Just as he was about to swing before the wolf whipped around smacking him with his tail sending him flying through the grass.

Finn staggered to regain his poise as the wolf made another lunge. While he easily dodged its bite the wolf's claw caught him off guard tearing through his clothes and into his skin leaving a large claw mark on his back as his flesh cut and he let out a cry of pain. But this did not falter the hero. Sword tightly in his hand he turned slicing the beasts paw cutting it deep as he cried out and staggered back. Before it could recover tho Finn was quick to bash it in the face with all his might sending it flying back. He saw the large wolf creature begin to shrink as it reverted to its vampire form and he knew the fight would soon end. As the vampire lay on the ground he dashed over pouncing on it with his sword in hand ready for the kill and his victory only to be shocked to see a girl.

The vampire layed under him naked his sword ready to pierce through her chest and finish her. He blushed dark seeing her naked body under him, her pale breasts and smooth skin shined in the light as he looked to see her bright red eyes staring into his. Now normally this wouldn't falter the hero, he would have slayed her in an instant. but something was different. His body began to sweat, his hand shake unsteadily as her eyes pierced into his and he saw something. Something he couldn't describe or explain but their wasn't a look of blood lust or hate in those eyes but something else. It was like he was looking into a mirror seeing himself as he began to pant. "Well!? Just go on and kill me already!" She yelled tears swelling into her eyes. He gulped hard as his hand and sword shaked "DO IT ALREADY!" She screamed as he closed his eyes and let out a loud cry. She closed her eyes tears streaming down as she awaited the pain and then death only to hear a loud thud of a blade piercing the earth.

A long silence came after as she slowly opened her eyes to see the hero's golden sword in the grass mere centimeters from her head an the hero walking off fists clenched and back bloodied. She got up still in a bit of shock as tears formed more in her eyes. "Coward! Come back here and kill me!" She screamed as the Finn simply continued walking untill he was out of sight. She screamed at the top of her lungs before beginning to weep into her hands wondering why the man didn't simply kill her and put her out of her pain and sorrows instead of sparing her.

Finn walked slowly back to the candy kingdom, the princess seeing him enter from the gates rushed out to greet him and help him to the castle. Once there she helped to bandage his wounds and helping him to her throne. "So Finn? Is it done? Did you kill the vampire and prove your love to me?" He paused momentarily before looking down. "The vampire shall nevermore come and terrorize your kingdom.." She smiled big "Ohh Finn i knew!" "But.." He interrupted her. Her smile slowly fading as he looked away in shame. "But I did not kill her.." With that the princesses smile faded and her face began to turn red in anger. "You didn't kill her! Why the hell not" She screamed. "I..I just..couldn't." He muster as she grew even more red with rage. "GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU HAVE FAILED ME AND ARE FORBIDDEND TO LIVE IN THIS KINGDOM!" He raised his head to try defend himself but saw the rage in her face as the guards moved closer to remove him and decided to simply leave.

That night the hero Finn found his only comfort in the bottle. Finn rarely drank but tonight it was the only thing to help slightly ease the pain he felt in his heart and soul as he sat with his possessions at the candy inn downing a bottle of wine before opening another. He sat in his room eyes swelled with tears as tried hard to understand what drove him to spare that girl. He was so close to having everything he wanted. A home, a wife, a place he would be accepted, and now it was all gone. All because of something he saw in those blood-red eyes. It tore at him since the moment he walked away. "Why!?" he thought "Why the fuck couldn't I kill her!" He staggered up taking a swig from his bottle as he sat on the edge of his bed tears sliding down his eyes. Tomorrow he would leave and never come back and he pondered maybe just finding a nice place to dig his grave then kill himself.

He soon heard footsteps in his room and looked up to see something he had never expected. There before him was the vampire, she was wearing a black robe almost like one for a bath. In her hand was Finns Golden sword as she stared at him with her bright red eyes. "Oh...its you again...what do you want? Did you come here to kill me and take revenge?" he muttered partially drunk from the wine as he sighed heavily. "Well go ahead...ive lost all i had to live for.." She stared at him seeing the red around his eyes and the empty wine bottle before she griped his sword tightly. "Why didn't you kill me...?" She stared at him determinedly. "You know...I have asked myself that same question all night..." "Then why? Why didn't you kill me? I'm a vampire, a monster yet you let me live." He sighed heavily taking a small swig from his wine bottle "I really don't know...I..I just.. saw something in your eyes. something that reminded me of myself...full of sorrow, wanting to be loved and belong somewhere and to someone..not a monster bent on killing and pain.." Her eyes widened shocked by what he said as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Well go ahead and just kill me. If not..leave me alone.." She griped his sword tightly as he looked down eyes drooping and dizzy from the booze as she dashed at him. He closed his eyes waiting for the cold steel of his sword to end him only to feel something entirely different and unexpected. He felt a force hit his chest pushing him back onto the bed as he opened his eyes to see the girl, her face buried in his chest and his sword planted in the floor at the end of the bed. He blushed deeply as he wondered if maybe he was dead or just really drunk as the girl griped his shirt tightly and he could hear her start crying softly. He laid shocked for a moment before slowly placing a hand on her back as she looked up with her teary eyes. "Why don't you hate me!? Why don't you just hate me like everyone else does!?" she weeped in his arms as tears started to form in his own eyes feeling that her pain was not to different as his own as he stated to cry softly with her, pulling her into an embrace.

After about ten minuets she started to calm down a bit sniffling as she looked up into his blue eyes, moving her hand to wipe away one of his tears. "I never did get your name.." She said running her fingers softly across his cheek. "I..Its Finn" he said blushing deeply. She smiled softly leaning in closer his face "Mines Marceline..." she said before moving into a soft kiss. they kissed softly for a moment before it became deeper and deeper and soon her long snake-like tongue was wrapped around his and exploring his mouth. After a few minuets she pulled back with a small gasp before staring into his beautiful eyes. "F..Finn..I dont want to be lonely tonight.." She said with a dark blushed. He blushed back dark red as he flipped her over so he was on top of her as she stared up and his heart raced. She gave a soft innocent smile as she took his hand and slowly slid it across her skin and under her robe to her breast as she let out a soft moan and heated up.

He blushed softly gripping her breast as she moaned more softly and soon he moved his other hand to her other breast as he softly massaged them and pinched her nipples teasingly. She pulled back her robe revealing her breasts as he moved down and gently suckled one as he massaged the other, his tongue slowly swirling around her nipple as she moaned and griped his hat with her hand. He pulled back leaving her body hot and panting as she grabbed his shoulders floating and turning him so she was back on top. Her skin sparkled in the light of the full moon shining through the window as she slowly dropped the rest of her robes revealing her sparkling pale skin. She blushed deeply starting to remove his clothes as she slid off his shirt and then his pants and boxers soon getting to his hat as she pulled it off to show his long golden hair he kept hidden.

She ran her hands through his hair amazed at how beautiful and long it was going past his waist a bit more than her black hair did. She gazed down his body running her fingers across his bandages and his scars as she worked down to his large manhood. She slowly stroked it causing him to moan softly as he got harder and harder an she slowly moved her body down before swirling her tongue around it causing him to let out long moan that she found irresistable. She soon swallowed his cock taking it all in deep into her throat as her tongue stroked and pumped it. His hands ran through her black hair as her head moved up and down savouring the taste of every inch of his cock. Finn soon found himself nearing release as he griped her hair thrusting deep into her throat as he released load after load that she happily drank down. After a minuet he finished and she slowly pulled off his cock, her whole body burning with lust as she quickly moved up and rubbed her cold pussy against his still erect cock.

She moaned feeling him grind against her before she floated up a bit pressing his tip into her. "M..marceline.." he whispered looking up at here "A..are you sure you want to do this..?" Her only answer was a smile before slowly moving down his cock inch by inch untill he felt himself press past a small wall inside her and she let out a small cry of pain as he felt warm blood drip down his cock. "Are you ok?" He looked up with concern. "Y..Yeah..it just hurts a little..ill be fine." She smiled softly as she slowly moved down taking the rest of his cock into her. It felt unbelievably good to Finn, her body was cold but with a sort of burning heat and warmth to it that seemed to get hotter with every thrust. She moaned as she moved up and down his cock feeling him press deep into her body and soul as she felt like she was on fire. Her moans grew louder and louder as she came closer and closer to her First ever orgasm. Moments later she gave a hard thrust down as her whole body shook and clenched around his cock and she let out a loud moan as her juices poured out her and onto his cock.

She panted heavily as her body slowly recovered as she felt Finn lift her up and set her down on the be on all fours. She knew easily that he wasn't done with her and she craved more of him as she spread herself inviting the hero inside. He grind his cock against her before gripping her hips and pulling her back onto his cock as they both moaned. He started thrusting slowly and began picking up the pace, each thrust slamming into her womb as she moaned and their body's burned with lust. "Oh god Finn yes! Harder!" She moaned as he pounded into her, both nearing release. "Im gonna Cum!" he moaned as he gave a hard thrust into her cumming heavily deep inside her burning love oven, filling her body with the hot love she craved. After a good minuet or so he pulled out and they both collapsed onto the bed panting heavily. "O..Oh god..that was incredible" She moaned curling up into his chest as she ran her hands through their mixing gold and black hair. "He panted back smiling as he kissed her forehead "Y..Yeah..it was.." exhausted they both soon fell to sleep in each others arms felling for once that they both were finally home.

Another two years had passed since that fateful night at the candy inn. Marceline and Finn left the next morning to start a life of their own and eventually put down roots in a large tree in the grasslands building a large home out of it. Finn made a small fortune protecting the other people who dwelled on the land and even began to talk and help the candy kingdom and its people. Marceline stayed at home most her time taking care of their two small girls they had conceived that fateful night. both were as cute as could be, one with long golden hair with black tips, the other with short black hair with a bit of blond mixed in. Their skin was normal like their fathers and they had their moms eyes. They lived a happy and content life together and finially found a place they could both call their home.

The End


End file.
